The present disclosure relates to semiconductor device fabrication, specifically to placing a conformable material over light emitting diode (LED) dies to facilitate adhesive attachment in display fabrication.
In LED display fabrication, LEDs may be moved from one substrate to another. That is, micro-LEDs of different color may be transferred from source substrates where the micro-LEDs were fabricated onto carrier substrates, and then from carrier substrates onto a display substrate including control circuits for controlling the micro-LEDs. Transferring the micro-LEDs from the carrier substrates onto the display substrate may involve picking and placing of LEDs onto desired locations on the display substrate. As the form factor of LED's decreases, the picking and placing of LEDs into desired arrangements and without damaging the LED dies becomes increasingly difficult.